ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Daycamp Nightmare
Daycamp Nightmare is a title in the Ghostwriter book series, featuring Jamal, Alex, Lenni, Gaby, Tina, Hector, and Casey. It is the first installment in the Camp at Your Own Risk trilogy, which includes Daycamp Nightmare, Disaster on Wheels, and Creepy Sleepaway. Synopsis The Ghostwriter team discovers who is responsible for some of the strange happenings at a daycamp in Brooklyn. Summary The four older members of the team have been picked as junior counselors at a daycamp called Camp Prospect, while the younger three are actual campers. Grandma Jenkins and Hector’s mother talk some, including about the daycamp and that a house in Fort Greene had been recently vandalized. Mr. Velasquez, the director of the camp, calls out announcements, including that Calvin Ferguson is the fifth junior counselor, and as well as the schedule of activities. Joe Burns, one of the senior counselors that is working with Jamal, come up to talk with him. Unfortunately, his brother, Marcus, also a senior counselor, is rather annoyed that his brother is there. They have a small fight, after which Joe leaves the room. Marcus pretends that the spat was just them joking around. During the first activity, Mr. Velasquez comes into the room with a cut on his head. He states that he had been about to open the door of his office, and the door had come open. He later found out that the envelope of money for the daycamp had been stolen. Without the money, the trip to the beach and the bike ride for some of the senior and all of the junior counselors are cancelled. Lenni calls a rally for lunch. There, the team asks Ghostwriter for clues inside the director’s office. Tina thinks that the clue that the ghost discovers is about a name tag from a senior counselor. Lenni talks to Bones, another senior counselor, during an activity where they are creating musical instruments. Later, Jamal talks to Joe, and Alex with Marcus. Gaby, Hector, and Casey go into Mr. Velasquez’s office, where they find part of a nametag on the drawer where the money had been. The team then tries to look at the senior counselor’s name tags, but only Lenni was successful. The team crosses Fiona off the list, since her nametag was in one piece. Lenni later comes up with the idea for everyone to bring their old nametags to a recycling file that was going to be used for another camp project. Tina interviews Wendy with the pretense for showing the campers how to do an interview, and discovers that that senior counselor is rather nervous about sharing how she has the money to go to Mexico. After four of the senior counselors hears Alex and Lenni talk about the nametag idea, she finds that her t-shirt that she had been working on was ruined. A note was pinned to it, which the team decoded to find that it read “Mind you’re own business”. They are a confused at the spelling mistake in the note. Lenni later finds a note that has to do with Bones not having enough money to keep the electricity on in his apartment. However, the counselor just pretends that it is nothing. Gaby later points out that Joe likes codes as a hobby. A bit later, Gaby, Hector, and Casey accidently get separated from the group. They discover that one of the maps they have is incorrect, and use the correct one to get outside again. Ghostwriter sends the team a clue. The team discovers a piece of paper that Mr. Velasquez had been clipped to the outside of the envelope with the camp money. After the denial of all of the senior counselors about recognizing the paper, Jamal discovers another coded note in his backpack. The note read, “This is you’re last warning.” On her way to Camp Prospect the next day, Lenni finds the house that had been vandalized and picks up a heart-shaped piece of glass from the wreckage. An unknown man is angry about what she found, but does not follow her to camp. The team discovers that all of the senior counselors besides Wendy and Bones had given a nametag to the recycling pile, but Casey finds that Wendy had the money to go to Mexico due to lying to her father. They later find that all of the art work from the camp project has been ruined. Lenni, Tina, and Alex stay behind to help clean up the mess. Alex discovers another note, which is this time, not misspelled, nor written in code. Tina discovers the nametag that Marcus had handed in, which is different than the original one he had made. The team finds Marcus running with the envelope of money. Casey and Hector go to get Mr. Velasquez. Marcus tries to run away from the rest of the team, but ends up slipping on a wet floor. Mr. Velasquez comes and says that Marcus is going to the police. At the beach, the director states that Marcus had taken the money due to a grudge about his parents liking his brother better than him. He had confessed to all of the problems at the daycamp, besides the destroyed art projects with the recycling items, and the third note. A bit later, the janitor finds a suspicious note that has a threatening message: “One of you has what I want and I will stop at nothing to get it back!” Gallery Daycamp Nightmare- Jamal and Worm.png|Casey has put a fake worm on Jamal Daycamp Nightmare- Marcus Burns.png|Marcus Burns with his first nametag Daycamp Nightmare- Alex Playing Baseball.png|Alex playing baseball at the daycamp Daycamp Nightmare- Running Away.png| Running away from an angry man Daycamp Nightmare- Ghostwriter Wants to Help.png| Ghostwriter wants to help Daycamp Nightmare- Lenni and Her Camp Shirt.png|Lenni finds that her camp t-shirt is ruined Daycamp Nightmare- Hector With a Wrong Map.png| Hector with a wrong map Daycamp Nightmare- Lenni and Heart-shaped Glass Piece.png|Lenni finds a heart-shaped piece of glass Daycamp Nightmare- Marcus With Money.png|Marcus tries to run away with the camp money Category:Books